Randomness of the Vocaloid World
by TheFanOfNintendo
Summary: Do you wonder what the Vocaloids do in their worlds? You can find out what they do here!
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day. Everywhere that's outside was either wet or slightly flooded. Miku was sitting in a green moon chair in her own room in her house. There were posters of her friends, Luka, Len, Rin, Kaito, Gakupo, and a bunch of other vocaloids all over her walls. There was a small plushie of herself in chibi form. Miku became bored, so she decided to go over to Luka's house to talk and hang out. She grabbed an umbrella, goes outside, then opens the umbrella to stay dry. She didn't like to be wet, unless it was going swimming or taking a bath. As she walks to Luka's house, a car goes by and splashed water, causing her to become soaking wet. When she walks over to the door and knocks on it, Luka walks over and opens the door.

"Miku," the pink-haired girl said. "How come you're completely wet, yet you have an umbrella with you?"

"It's the cars and the flooded areas," Miku said.

"Well, come here." Miku walks in and puts the umbrella to the side.

"I'll be right back, I need to clean myself up, you can uh...watch telivision or something...do something to entertain yourself, okay?"

"Okay," Miku agreed. Later on, after Luka finished taking a shower, she felt as refreshed as ever.

"Hey, have you seen a piece of paper with some lyrics on it at all?"

"Nope."

"Alright, well, I'm going to try and look for it," Luka starts to walk downstairs, until Miku comes up with a random idea.

"Luka," Miku yelled. "I have to tell you something!

"What is it?" She replied.

"I have to tell you this story," Miku said happily. "Well, it's not really a story, it's more of a song that came to me. It's pretty different then the usual songs people would normally hear"

"I want to hear it," Luka said.

"Here we go," Miku said. The music starts to play, which is rock music.

_You don't know me as well as you think_

_You'd probably understand me more_

_when the fact that I sink from all of the hatred_

_You have told I that I cause you_

_to be no happy and bored_

_I guess I have mistaken_

_now I can't trust a soul_

_and I can't stand the forsaken_

_cannibal_

_for all of you haters_

_I just want to tell you..._

_see you later_

_This is what I've told you-_

Luka turns the music off and gives the young girl a mixture of anger and a disappointed look. Miku looks at Luka, wondering why she even turned the music off.  
"First of all...this is my song! You just added the lyrics after the cannibal part and made it more stupid and brighter. This is not what people want from me!" She snapped. The ticked off woman walked and sat onto a soft chair. The soft chair was really just a huge, thick blue pillow that was used many times, but it looked as if it was just bought today.

"Wait a minute," Miku walks over to Luka, looking as confused as ever. "What do you mean that that's your song? I came up with the lyrics myself!"

"Oh really," Luka got up aggresively, looking so aggravated like she was going hit someone with a leek. "Why is my paper that has my lyrics missing?!"

"How would I know," Miku said frantically. "I never even touched any of your stuff!" It was a dead, awkward silence. Luka takes a deep breath which helps her to calm down.

"Okay," Luka said in a calm tone. "Maybe it was just a coicidence. The song needs to be completed by soon, so...maybe we can duet."

"That's probably the best idea," she agreed. Do you want to work on it now?

"Okay," Luka smiled. The two young women started to work on the lyrics.

* * *

Hi everyone! This is my first vocaloid fic, so...I tried to make this pretty random. Anyways, There's a song in this story and I made it up and there's also bad grammer in the song too, that's because from some of the songs I've heard from Luka, she doesn't know english that well, so...yeah. Alrighty, so...I don't own vocaloid it belongs to their respective owners and I hope you enjoy this chappie! :D


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet, beauiful day. Two boys were in Rin's room, and those two are Len and Kaito. All they were doing is hanging out in there, talking about something.

"So," Kaito said, going to ask Len a question. "Do you want to read someone's diary?

"Diary?" Len said, looking confused. "Who would have a diary?"

"I'm sure either Miku, Luka, and possibly Rin have one."

"I know Miku has one," the blonde started to speak. "I'll say this to you, don't ever get caught by her if you try to read her diary. If you do, well...you might be in pain for months...possibly a year," He warned.

"I found Rin's diary," Kaito shouted. Len lightly slaps Kaito across the face.

"Are you trying to get us killed," He snapped. "She'll kill us if we get caught!"

"Sorry," the bluenette apoligized.

"It's okay," the blonde replied. "You can read her diary if you want."

"Awesome," Kaito said with glee, "time to read this!" He opens up Rin's diary and reads the very first page of it.

_5/13/09_

_This is a boring day. All of my friends are outside, having fun while I'm stuck here, resting with my damned broken leg, stupid unstable cliff. What can I do to kill some time besides write in this diary? There's a TV, but I can't find that stupid remote. Len, why must you always lose that remote?! This would be the best time to watch some TV, but I can't find the remote. Forget it, I'm done writing in this diary._

"She broke a leg?" the bluenette asked.

"Yup, Miku and Luka threw her into the air and she banged her leg at the cieling then when she hit the ground her leg was all twisted up."

"That's gotta hurt."

"I know," Len said sound as if he got hurt, "flip to the next page and see if there's anything good in there."

"Okay." He starts to flip around pages to find a good one. Most of them were either blank or had some doodling that no one would care or know what it was. He finally finds a page that was about food, which must be a good thing.

_6/21/09_

_Today is the most relaxing day this year. I can't believe that all of the yummy food that I got from this one restaurant that I went to with Len, Luka, and Gakupo that I got to take home. Everything was on sale, it was about half the price, which means that we could buy more then usual. I got some loaf while Gakupo and Luka got some crab meat and Len got some chicken. When it was desert time, Luka and Gakupo got a large fancy milkshake and had two straws to suck on the drink. Len and I got cheesecake. Mine was strawberry shortcake and Len got vanilla. There were plenty of leftovers and I got to take most of it with me! I'll never forget this day._

"Mmmm," Both men moaned as they start to crave for the food again. "food..."

"You know," Len said, trying to stop craving for the food, "I think we should go there again just to eat the cheesecake."

"No, I should go there for ice cream," Kaito whined. "Thanks a lot, it's your fault that I'm craving for ice cream now."

"You were the one that wanted to read Rin's Diary," Len snapped. The two boys started to argue over food until Rin walked into her room. Everything became dead silent.

"Why is my journal out," Rin said, sounding very ticked off.

"Uhhhh," Len and Kaito said, having no clue what else to say. the blonde pulls out a leek and starts to chase the two boys around until she finally kicks them out, "NEVER READ MY DIARY!"

"Remind me to never read that again," Len said, sounding pretty freaked out.

"That'd be a good idea." Len and Kaito got up and left.

* * *

Hi everyone! Here is another chappie for meh story. I tried to make this pretty random and funny, so hopefully it is. I think I'll accept OCs for the next chappie and on, but I'm only accepting a few. Anyways, enjoy the chappie! :D


End file.
